(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatically activated moisture drain valve for use in a compressed air supply system.
(b) Brief description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of air compressors that the condensation of moisture in the compressed air is a problem. Most compressed air storage tanks must be provided with drain valves in order to allow the tank to be regularly drained.
Means for automatically draining moisture from a compressed air system have been proposed. However, all involve either a complicated valve and control means or the regular leakage of compressed air from the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,485 describes a drain valve which effects a continuous but slow draining of a compressed air reservoir. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,462,614 and 3,486,303 both describe drainage systems for air compressor systems which involve the use of sophisticated timer means which activate the drain valve.